


when u smile (it is gold)

by noona96n



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen, WOT5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: in which Team A loses but they're gonna be together anyway because fuck YG and his bullshit, they deserve better-(Maybe, Seungyoon thinks, they’re only at YG to find each other.)
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon/Nam Taehyun, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	when u smile (it is gold)

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from asianfafics, originally uploaded in the early 2016

When Yoo In Na-noona announces that team B is the winner, all that Kang Seungyoon is aware of is the pounding inside his head.

‘B.B.B.B.B.’ the voice inside keeps on chanting and he has never wanted to cry more in his life.

-

He’s operating on autopilot by the time he’s hugging Hanbin and rubbing soothing circles on Yunyeong’s back. And if Seungyoon glances toward his teammates, he’ll see Taehyun sobbing and congratulating Jinhwan. He’ll see Mino clinging to Jiwon like his life depends on it. He’ll see Seunghoon-hyung hitting on Junhwe’s arm playfully. He’ll see Jinwoo-hyung congratulating Donghyuk on their win with a smile on his face because no matter what happens, Jinwoo-hyung will always smile and hope for the best.

Seungyoon glances around and sees his teammates. Family. And think, I’ll never give you guys up.

-

Three days later, Jongshin-hyung calls.

He offers Seungyoon immediate debut. And Seungyoon proposes something even more irresistible.

-

Somewhere at the back of his head, Seungyoon is aware that Mino and Seunghoon-hyung are loyal to YG to a fault.

They will endure unfair criticism and shoulder on because they put their dream on YG. And Mino, Mino will debut. He will. Seungyoon knows it.

But the rest of them?

A pretty boy with ‘mediocre’ singing voice and nearing enlistment age. Another pretty boy who’s too feminine who writes sentimental music and sings ballads. A punk rock musician who’s color is too far away from hip-hop. And a choreographer who could ‘barely’ rap or sing.

The rest of them. They’re not YG’s color. Not ‘hip-hop’ enough. Not ‘swag’ enough. Therefore, not important enough to debut. And they’ll rot here inside the training room, waiting for an opportunity that wasn’t even considered for them.

And Seungyoon will not have that.

He will not have Taehyun crying over unwarranted criticism just because Yang Hyun Suk-sajangnim prefers Jinhwan’s voice over his angelic one. He will not have Yang Hyun Suk-sajangnim lower Mino’s rap to Hanbin’s or Jiwon’s level. He will not have Jinwoo-hyung locking himself inside the bathroom after yet another comment in which he’s nothing but a pretty boy. And He will definitely not have Yang Hyun Suk-sajangnim ridicules Seunghoon’s hyung accent and picks on his excellent choreography.

Seungyoon will not let his band rot inside the training room.

They will debut. They will rise to fame. They will receive their overdue recognition. And they will be together.

-

Seungyoon knows that Seunghoon-hyung loves them. For all their arguments and flaws, team A is home to him just as much as Busan is.

But Mino though. Seungyoung wonders if Mino is more loyal to team A or to YG. And sometimes, he’s scared Mino doesn’t love their team enough.

-

Seunghoon-hyung looks at him with a sad and knowing smile on his lips when he comes back in after his phone call.

“Hyung,” Seungyoon mumbles.

The older replies “I heard what you said.”

Seungyoon worries his lower lip in nervousness.

“Thank you,” Seunghoon-hyung replies softly and this time his smile is genuine and Seungyoon finds himself smiling too.

-

A week after their WIN: Who Is Next final showdown, Mino comes to their dorm with an unreadable expression on his face. Seunghoon-hyung pokes his head out of the kitchen, about to call him to eat some cookies he baked but Mino is already slamming his bedroom door shut.

Seungyoon shares a look with Taehyun and Jinwoo-hyung sighs sadly from his spot on the couch.

-

That night, during their dinner, Mino informs them “I met with sajangnim this morning.”

Everyone’s facial expression changes collectively because they know. They _know_ what’s coming next. All four of them expect this. They _expect_ this.

But not so soon.

Not just a week after.

But what scares them is Mino’s reply. What if he says yes, Seungyoon wonders. It’s not like he never thought of that. Mino’ll probably agree, he thinks. Mino is sajangnim’s favorite after all, with his low voice and fluent rap. He has a bright future with YG.

But the thing is, they’re not a team if they’re not together. They’re just gonna be a fractured group. Incomplete.

“He’s going to disband us.”

Silence blankets over them.

They _know_. But it doesn't hurt any less.

“And offer me a debut six months later.”

The silence turns suffocating and Jinwoo-hyung picks on his food. There’s a sniffle and he’s sure it’s from Taehyun.

Seunghoon-hyung’s voice is shaky when he says, “Congrats Mino-yah.”

Mino looks up from his soup and tells them firmly, “I said no because I want to be with my team.”

Everyone’s crying tears this time and Seungyoon feels like the mountain is being lifted from his chest.

-

“Hyung!”

_“Oh, Seungyoon-ah! I heard what happened during the final.”_

“...”

_“I’m sorry.”_

“It’s okay hyung. These things happen.”

_“Well… I think you know why I’m calling.”_

“... Maybe.”

_“You know you’re more than good enough to debut Seungyoon-ah, and you know I won’t hesitate to do that for you.”_

“I know.”

_“Will you think about it then?”_

“...”

_“I know my label isn’t as great as YG but I think it’s enough, don’t you think?”_

“Will it be enough for five people though?”

_“*laughter* What do you think Seungyoon-ie?”_

-

Sajangnim lets them go without a fuss and maybe, Seungyoon thinks, they’re only at YG to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in a fit of anger during Winner's near 2 years hiatus after their debut album  
> (i actually have a lot of Winner's fics written but never got around to posting them because of Taehyun's departure (he's my bias, if anyone's wondering, and him leaving broke me))


End file.
